jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Imperiale Armee/Legends
Die Imperiale Armee galt neben der Imperialen Flotte als eines der wichtigsten Rückgrate des Galaktischen Imperiums und war ein Pfeiler des Imperialen Militärs, wobei eine der wichtigsten Hauptaufgaben es war, die Kontrolle über die imperialen Welten und deren Bewohnern aufrecht zu erhalten. Die Imperiale Armee galt zu den Hochzeiten des Galaktischen Imperiums als die stärkste, zahlenmäßig größte und technologisch am weitesten entwickelte Armee in den bekannten Zonen der Galaxis. Bei ihren Angriffen setzte die Armee auf ihre überlegene Kriegsmaschinerie und ihre immensen Truppenzahlen, im Gegensatz zu den zahlenmäßig unterlegenen, auf Guerilla-Taktiken vertrauenden Rebellen. Das Befehlssystem der Imperialen Armee bestand aus einer festgelegten hierarchischen Rangordnung, wobei Beförderungen je nach Einsatzerfolg möglich waren. Die Truppen der Rebellen-Allianz stellten die Antagonisten der Imperialen Armee dar und waren deren größte Widersacher. Ursprünge Die Ursprünge einer großen Armee der Sith sind bereits 5000 VSY zu finden, als Naga Sadow versuchte mit einer Armee bestehend aus Sith und weiteren Infanterieeinheiten die Galaktische Republik zu Fall zu bringen, mit diesem Vorgehen jedoch scheiterte. Um 3963 VSY gab es eine große Anzahl an ausgebildeten Sith-Truppen und etwa 5 Jahre später gab es bereits große Gruppen von machtsensitiven Sith-Attentätern, die speziell für die Jagd auf Jedi ausgebildet waren. miniatur|Rüstungen im Wandel: [[Klonkrieger|Klontruppen mit Phase I-Rüstung, Stoßtruppen mit Phase II-Rüstung und eine imperiale Sturmtruppe (v.l.n.r.)]] Die direkten Ursprünge der Imperialen Armee lagen jedoch in der Aufstellung einer bewaffneten Armee, der Großen Armee der Republik zum angeblichen Schutze der Galaktischen Republik. In Auftrag gegeben wurde diese Klon-Armee 32 VSY von Jedi-Meister Sifo-Dyas im Namen des Jedi-Rates, jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass in Wahrheit der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious den Auftrag erteilte, um später via Notstandsvollmachten die Republik zu stürzen und das erste Galaktische Imperium zu gründen. Angeworben von dem Sith-Lord Darth Tyranus, diente der Kopfgeldjäger Jango Fett als Vorlage. Geschaffen wurde die Armee der Klonkrieger auf Kamino 32 VSY und war bereits 22 VSY einsatzbereit, um in den Wirren des Klonkrieges zu kämpfen. Nach den Klonkriegen fungierten viele Soldaten der Großen Armee der Republik als Polizeieinheiten auf Coruscant oder als Ausbilder für neue Rekruten. Die Rüstungen der Klonsoldaten wurden nach den Klonkriegen durch verbesserte, der menschlichen Anatomie besser angepassten Rüstungen ersetzt. Die Klonkrieger bildeten das Fundament für die im Imperium eingesetzten Sturmtruppen. Organisation Nach der Rebellion auf Kamino, welche nie an die Öffentlichkeit gelangte und aus der Unzufriedenheit kaminoanischer Wissenschaftler mit den Methoden des Imperiums resultierte, beschloss man das genetische Erbgut der Klonkrieger um weitere Klonvorlagen zu ergänzen um eine derartige Rebellion nicht erst entstehen zu lassen. Der Großteil der späteren Sturmtruppen bestand jedoch nicht aus Klonen, sondern aus von imperialen Welten rekrutierten imperialen Bürgern. Später wurde auch damit begonnen imperiale Soldaten, sowie erfolgreiche Kopfgeldjäger in eigenen Klonanlagen zu klonen. So wurden die Reihen immer weiter ausgebessert. Ausbildung miniatur|Eine imperiale Kaserne Die Ausbildung der regulären Infanterie wurde in imperialen Kasernen vollzogen, wo Rekruten den Umgang mit Waffen und Ausrüstung erlernten. Zu den Ausbildern zählten nach den Klonkriegen vielerlei Klonkrieger-Veteranen, welche aber durch den Alterungsprozess bald durch Sturmtruppen-Veteranen ersetzt wurden. Für die Interaktion und Stärkung des Zusammenhalts mit anderen Gruppenmitgliedern wurde den Sturmtruppen ein Training in der freien Flora und Fauna des jeweiligen Planeten auferlegt um die Ausbildung zu komplettieren. Durch das nahezu perfekte Training wurden die Soldaten sehr hart und effizient. Der bekannteste und wichtigste Ausbildungsplatz der imperialen Infanterie war der Planet Carida, welcher durch seine vielfältigen landschaftlichen Begebenheiten ein perfektes Spektrum für die Ausbildung bot. Imperiale Offiziere wurden an Offiziersakademien ausgebildet und taktischem Wissen, sowie den Umgang mit Waffen und Fahrzeugen unterzogen, jedoch war ein bestimmter Grad an Einsatzerfahrung und Talent erforderlich. Finanzierung miniatur|links|Eine imperiale Mine Imperator Palpatine war nicht nur ein geschickter Politiker, sondern auch sehr geschickt im Umgang mit Geldsummen. Das bekannteste Beispiel für das unbemerkte Verschwinden größerer Geldsummen war die Konstruktion des ersten Todessterns, den er unter anderem mit Steuergeldern unwissender imperialer Bürger finanzierte. In Bezug auf die Imperiale Armee sicherte er somit die Erhaltung und den technologischen Standard der Armee. Ein großer Teil des Einkommens für das Imperiale Militär floss aus den auf vielen imperialen Welten errichteten Minen und des weit verbreiteten imperialen Raubbaus. Zudem wurden auch durch die Eroberungseinnahmen der imperialen Feldherren gigantische Geldsummen zusammengetragen. Auch für Befreiung und Eroberung, sowie für Verteidigung von Planeten und Systemen wurde das Imperium entlohnt. Transport In den frühen Jahren des Imperiums war der Transport großer Truppenbestände durch die Galaxis durch Schiffe der ''Acclamator''-Klasse gewährleistet, die die Bodentruppen auf die Planetenoberfläche brachten. Durch die Entwicklung größerer Raumkreuzer erwies sich dieses Verfahren als unvorteilhaft und man nutzte kleinere Schiffe zum Abladen der Truppen. Das bekannteste Transportmittel war die Fähre der Sentinel-Klasse zum Transport der Infanterie und kleinerer bis mittlerer Fahrzeuge. Für große Fahrzeuge wie etwa den AT-AT nutzte man größere Frachtschiffe oder speziell angefertigte Transportfähren wie die Y-85-Titan-Landungsschiffe. Der Transport von Spezialeinheiten, Kommandanten oder wichtigen Personen wurden durch Fähren der Lambda-Klasse abgewickelt. Vor der Landung auf einem Planeten werden die Raumfähren an Bord größerer Schiffe wie den Sternzerstörern aufbewahrt, gewartet und beladen. Ein modernes Verfahren der schnellen und präzisen Landung von Fahrzeugen war der Gebrauch von Frachtkapseln, wie etwa am Beispiel des MT-AT. Für einfache Einsätze, welche nur wenige Truppen benötigte oder um Verstärkung schnell auf Planetenoberflächen zu bringen, wurden auch die Transportschiffe der ehemaligen Republik, jetzt allerdings im imperialen schwarz-grauen Anstrich, verwendet. So wurden z. B. auch der TFAT/i oder der TFAT/c-Transporter und andere Schiffe verwendet. Popularität Die Popularität der imperialen Armee und somit auch die des ganzen Imperiums hing erheblich von politischen Entscheidungen sowie den Taten der imperialen Armee ab. Die Loyalität der Bürger innerhalb der Kernwelten war unumstritten, da viele freiwillige Bürger das Imperium bei Schlachten unterstützten. Die Planeten des Äußeren Randes begegneten dem Imperium mit erhöhter Skepsis, da viele Planeten entweder Verbündete der Rebellen-Allianz waren, politisch vom Imperium unabhängig oder manche Welten wiederum keine eigenen politischen Ansprüche verfolgten. Durch die Tatsache, dass Imperator Palpatine Nicht-Menschen alle Vorteile versagte, war die Popularität des Imperium und insbesondere der imperialen Armee eingeschränkt, da die Infanterie in seltenen Fällen unüberlegte Schlüsse gegenüber Nicht-Menschen zog und somit oft Unbescholtene oder Unschuldige zu Schaden kamen. Verbündete Je nachdem wie groß die Macht des Imperiums auf einem Planeten existierte und auch wie die Popularität gegeben war, gab es diverse Verbündete des Imperiums. Bekannte Beispiele für nicht-menschliche Verbündete waren die treuen Noghri und auch die Chiss. In Kernwelten wie Corulag und Byss war ebenfalls ein hohes Maß an Loyalität vorhanden, da viele Freiwillige das Imperium nach Bedarf unterstützten. Im Äußeren Rand befanden sich ebenfalls einige loyale Welten wie z. B. Bastion. Planeten wie etwa Jabiim oder Geonosis waren dem Imperium feindlich gesinnt, etwa durch imperialen Raubbau oder imperiale Eroberungsfeldzüge. Viele dieser dem Imperium feindlich gesinnter Welten waren mit der Rebellen-Allianz verbündet und einige stellten, wie etwa Mon Calamari, Schiffe und Fahrzeuge für die Rebellen her. Da diese Schiffe allerdings nicht von so guter Qualität waren konnten diese Planetenübergreifenden Rebellionen nie wirklich Wirkung erzielen und die Rebellenallianz blieb vorerst die einzige wirkliche Bedrohung für die imperiale Macht. Loyalität Die Loyalität der meisten imperialen Truppen gegenüber dem Imperator und Darth Vader war unerschütterlich. Einerseits lag das an der Regelung, das Deserteure schwer bestraft bzw. sofort exekutiert wurden, andererseits stand für die Soldaten viel auf dem Spiel (Aufstiegschancen, Erhalt der Regierung auf Coruscant, Schutz der eigenen Familie falls vorhanden etc.) und sie unterstützten tatkräftig den Erhalt und Aufbau des Galaktischen Imperiums. Die weiße Rüstung der Sturmtruppen als Beispiel stellte einen symbolischen Teil der unerschütterlichen Loyalität dar. Trotz vieler unerfreulicher Berufe wie z. B. dem berüchtigten Mülldienst in Abfallschächten oder Kanalisationen, die nicht ungefährlich waren, war die Loyalität der meisten Truppen des Imperiums gewährleistet, nicht zuletzt aufgrund der Ausbildung und absehbarer Strafen bei Ungehorsam. Ein großes Problem war jedoch die Moral der regulären Truppen, die durch Mülldienste und ähnliche Dienste eher demoralisiert wurden. Ein Beispiel für ungebrochene Loyalität spielte sich 137 NSY ab, als Imperator Roan Fel auf Bastion landete um dem eisernen Griff Krayts zu entkommen. Die 501. Sturmtruppenlegion weigerte sich Roan Fel auf Befehl eines imperialen Offiziers festzunehmen, da sie Roan Fel als wahren Imperator des Imperiums ansahen. Ein Sturmtruppler unter Oron Jaeger erschoss den imperialen Offizier, welcher Fel töten wollte, da er sah, dass die Sturmtruppen nicht mehr unter seinem Befehl standen. Die weiteren Darth Krayt unterstehenden Truppen fühlten sich dem Thron loyal ergeben, nicht aber einer gewissen Person. Somit gab in späteren Zeiten des Imperiums eine zwiespältige Auffassung des Begriffes „Loyalität“. Trotz alledem gab es immer wieder hochrangige Offiziere, die versuchten an größere Macht zu gelangen und sich vom Imperium unabhängig zu machen oder auch Sturmtruppen, die von hochrangigen Offizieren gut bezahlt oder von Verbrecherfürsten, wie etwa Tyber Zann bestochen wurden. Zu Zeiten Imperator Palpatines war die Loyalität jedoch zum größten Teil gesichert, nicht zuletzt auch dank der Tarkin-Doktrin („Herrschaft durch Furcht“) und des Todesstern-Projekts. Propaganda Um einen stetigen Zulauf neuer Rekruten zu gewährleisten, nutzte das Imperium seine weitreichenden Medien, um vor allem junge Männer zu neuen Rekruten ausbilden zu können. Bewerkstelligt wurde dies mit Werbetafeln aufreizender junger Frauen, wobei die Werbesprüche meist nur nebensächlich waren. Die imperiale Propaganda war eine ausgeklügelte Blendmethode zum Werben der Imperialen Armee und Rekrutieren junger Soldaten. Geworben wurde für verschiedene Berufszweige der Imperialen Armee. Jedoch gab es auch themenbezogenere Propagandatafeln. Es wurde u.a. sogar mit imperialen Machtinstrumenten propagiert, wie etwa dem Todesstern. Folgende Werbeflächen wurden unter anderem zu Propagandazwecken verwendet: Bild:Imperiale_Propaganda1.jpg Bild:Imperiale_Propaganda2.jpg Bild:Imperiale_Propaganda3.jpg Bild:Imperiale_Propaganda4.jpg Bild:Imperiale_Propaganda5.jpg Bild:Imperiale_Propaganda7.jpg Propaganda2.jpg Propaganda1.jpg Bild:Imperiale_Propaganda6.jpg Aufbau Allgemein miniatur|Imperator Palpatine und Darth Vader: Befehlshaber der Imperialen Armee Oberster Kommandant der Imperialen Armee war Imperator Palpatine, der über sämtliche militärische Einheiten innerhalb des Imperiums verfügte. Direkt unter ihm stand sein Schüler Darth Vader, der ebenfalls über die Imperiale Armee verfügte, jedoch die Befehle seines Meisters befolgte. Unter Palpatines Befehl standen zahlreiche Moffs, Admiräle, sowie Generäle. Zu den Pfeilern der Imperialen Armee zählten der Imperiale Geheimdienst unter Ysanne Isard, welcher aber nicht direkt an die Imperiale Armee gekoppelt war, die imperialen Bodenstreitkräfte, sowie die imperialen Sicherheitskräfte, die ebenfalls unter Ysanne Isard standen. Der Großteil der Imperialen Armee bestand unumstritten aus den imperialen Armeetruppen und den bekannten Sturmtruppen, die für jeglichen Einsatz ausgebildet waren, sei es nun auf schneebedeckten Planeten, wüstendurchzogenen Weiten oder im Inneren eines Abfallschachtes um etwaige Verschmutzungen zu bereinigen. Neben der Standard-Infanterie des Imperiums zählten auch diverse Spezialeinheiten wie etwa die Sumpftruppen, Schattentruppen oder die Scouttruppen zu den Bodenstreitkräften. Die Militärmaschinerie der Imperialen Armee bestand aus einer großen Vielzahl von Fahrzeugen, zu den bekanntesten zählten der AT-ST, der AT-AT oder der TIE/ap-1. Die imperialen Sturmtruppen Obwohl die imperialen Sturmtruppen zahlenmäßig nicht mit den imperialen Armeetruppen mithalten konnten, stellten sie das primäre Werkzeug des Imperators und seines Willens dar und bildeten das geistige und elitäre Rückgrat der Imperialen Armee. Die Sturmtruppen besaßen eine standardisierte, einheitliche Rüstung, die jeden sofort erkennen ließen, dass das Imperium gegenwärtig war. Die erste Generation Sturmtruppen stellten die Klontruppen-Veteranen dar, die aufgrund ihrer beschleunigten Alterung später als Ausbilder im Imperium tätig waren. Die neue Generation Sturmtruppen bestand aus ausgebildeten Rekruten, die im Umgang mit Waffen und Umgebungseinsätzen trainiert wurden. miniatur|links|Eine Gruppe imperialer Sturmtruppen Zur Ausrüstung der Sturmtruppen zählten ein Mehrzweckgürtel mit vielerlei Ausrüstung wie einem Werkzeugkasten, Energiemagazinen und Notfallrationen. Der klimatisierte Sturmtruppenhelm diente der Kommunikation über Komlink, der geregelten Luftzufuhr und besaß zudem eine holografische Optikausstattung um Sturmtruppen vor Blendgranaten abzusichern und um die unterschiedliche Sehstärke der Truppen auszugleichen. Ein Handkomlink diente zusätzlich zur abgesicherten und codierten Kommunikation. Die weißen Plastoid-Rüstungen dienten nicht nur dem Schutz der Sturmtruppen, sondern auch der Abschreckung, Erkennung untereinander und bei der Zivilbevölkerung und als Spiegel des Willens des Imperators. Nachteile dieser weißen Rüstungen war die ineffiziente Tarnung in bestimmten Einsatzgebieten wie etwa in Waldgebieten. Die eingebauten Polster sorgten für bessere Bewegungsabläufe und dienten der Schmerzreduzierung. An der Rückseite der Plastoid-Rüstungen befand sich ein Behälter mit einem bestimmten Gas, zum kurzzeitigen Überleben in Vakuum. Neben den Plastoid-Komposit-Panzern zählten die Sturmtruppen ein E-11 Blastergewehr, sowie Thermaldetonatoren zu ihrer Bewaffnung. Als alternative Bewaffnung besaßen einige Sturmtruppen ein DLT-20A Blastergewehr. Eingesetzt wurden Sturmtruppen meist im Wach-, Sicherheits- und Patrouillendienst, dienten jedoch auch auf Schlachtfeldern. Zudem gab es noch spezialisierte Sturmtruppen, die speziell für bestimmte Einsätze oder für die Bedienung von bestimmten Fahrzeugen ausgebildet wurden. Ränge Die Armee hatte eine interne Befehlskette, welche in eine Rangkette differenziert war. Im Folgenden werden die Ränge nach ihrem Prioritätsstatus aufgelistet: *'Offiziere' # General # Lt. General # Major General # Brigadier General # Colonel # Lt. Colonel # Major # Captain # 1. Leutnant # 2. Leutnant *'Mannschaften' # Master Sergeant # Sergeant # Corporal # Private Kommandostab miniatur|rechts|Der einzig offiziell anerkannte Imperator des Galaktischen Imperiums, Palpatine Unter Imperator Palpatines Obhut befanden sich verschiedene Offiziere, Moffs, Generäle und weitere Befehlshaber. Jedem Befehlshaber unterstand eine bestimmte Anzahl an Bodentruppen und/oder eine Raumflotte. Die Anzahl der Raumeinheiten und Bodentruppen hing vom Rang des jeweiligen imperialen Befehlshabers ab. Der höchste militärische Rang den ein imperialer Soldat erreichen konnte, war der Rang des Großadmirals. Herrscher des Galaktischen Imperiums Der Herrscher des Galaktischen Imperiums, sei es nun ein Imperator oder Großwesir, hatte sämtliche Befehlsgewalt über das Imperium und somit unterstand diesem auch die Kontrolle über die Imperiale Armee. Der einzig offizielle und anerkannte Imperator und Herrscher des Galaktischen Imperiums blieb jedoch Imperator Palpatine. Im Folgenden sind die wichtigsten als Herrscher über das Galaktische Imperium zu bezeichnende Personen aufgelistet: *Imperator Palpatine *Großwesir Sate Pestage *Ysanne Isard (selbsternannte Herrscherin über das Imperium) *Großadmiral Thrawn *Großadmiral Pellaeon *Imperator Fel.I *Imperator Fel II. *Imperator Roan Fel *Darth Krayt Generäle miniatur|General Maximilian Veers Generäle waren hochrangige imperiale Taktiker und leiteten somit großangelegte Angriffsmanöver. Imperiale Generäle bekamen ihre Befehle meist direkt von Darth Vader oder Imperator Palpatine. *General Cassio Tagge *General Immodet *General Mak *General Maximilian Veers *General Malcor Brashin *General Brenn Tantor *General Noils *General Odosk *General Oron Jaeger *General Tessala Corvae Taktischer Aufbau der Imperialen Armee Der taktische Regimentaufbau der Imperialen Armee ist seit den Klonkriegen zum größten Teil beibehalten worden. Sektor-Armee Eine Sektor Armee bestand aus maximal 8 System-Armeen und wurden von Moffs angeführt. Die Truppenzahlen belaufen sich auf 774.576 Infanterietruppen, 405.733 Personaleinheiten und 80.562 Fahrzeuge (66.640 Repulsorfahrzeuge + 13.922 Schwere Panzer). System-Armee Bei System-Armeen handelt es sich um etwa 2-8 Standardarmeen geführt von einem hochrangigen General. Primäraufgabe der System-Armee war orbitale Unterstützung und das Entladen der Bodentruppen an der Front. Armee Eine aus 193.644 Infanterietruppen, 100.042 Personaleinheiten, 20.158 Fahrzeuge (16.660 Repulsorfahrzeuge + 3.498 schwere Panzer) bestehende Armee wurde von einem imperialen General angeführt und war für den direkten Fronteinsatz zuständig. Für das taktische Vorgehen gab es speziell ausgebildete imperiale Taktiker, die vor und während des Fronteinsatz die Angriffe koordinierten und dem jeweiligen General Unterstützung boten. Korps Ein Korps wurde von einem normalen imperialen General und 5 weiteren Führungskräften geführt, denen wiederum weitere Offiziere unterstanden (2 pro Führungskraft). Dem Korps unterstand eine droidenbetriebene Fabrik zur Herstellung von Ausrüstung. Ein imperiales Korps war in weitere Teilbereiche unterteilt. Linienkorps Ein Linienkorps bestand aus 48.541 Infanterietruppen, 20.658 Personaleinheiten und 2.970 Fahrzeugen (2.599 Repulsorfahrzeuge + 371 schwere Panzer). Panzerkorps Ein Teil des Korps bestand aus dem Panzerkorps, bestehend aus 48.192 Infanterieeinheiten, 26.602 Personaleinheiten und 6.743 Fahrzeugen (5.128 Repulsorfahrzeuge + 1.219 schwere Panzer). Atrisian-Korps Das Atrisian-Korps war ein auf dem Planeten Atrisian stationiertes Eliteheer bestehend aus einer Linienkampfgruppe, zwei Sturmkampfgruppen und einer armierten Kampfgruppe. Mobiles Korps Ein mobiles Korps führte schnelle Sturmangriffe auf Rebellenstützpunkte aus. Das Korps bestand aus 48.508 Infanterieeinheiten, 23.107 Personaleinheiten und 6.661 Fahrzeugen (5.548 Repulsorfahrzeuge + 1.113 schwere Panzer). Kampfgruppe Eine Kampfgruppe wurde meist von einem hohen imperialen Colonel oder einem General angeführt, welchem 5 weitere Bedienstete unteren Ranges unterstanden. Ein weiterer Begriff für Kampfgruppe war „Division“, selbiger wurde nach den Klonkriegen durch oberen ersetzt. Linienkampfgruppe Eine Linienkampfgruppe bestand aus 10.219 Infanterieeinheiten, 4.191 Personaleinheiten und 564 Fahrzeugen (511 Repulsorfahrzeuge + 53 schwere Panzer). Unterstützungskampfgruppe Die imperiale Reserve besaß mehr gepanzerte Fahrzeuge als die Linienkampfgruppe und diente vorwiegend bei Offensiveinsätzen. Eine Unterstützungskampfgruppe bestand aus 10.210 Infanterieeinheiten, 4.680 Personaleinheiten und 888 Fahrzeugen (676 Repulsorfahrzeuge + 212 Panzer). Panzerkampfgruppe Panzerkampfgruppen wurden bei Gefechten eingesetzt, in denen der Feind ein relativ großes Gebiet unter seiner Kontrolle hatte. Die Speerspitze dieser Kampfgruppe bildeten Panzer und weitere Kampffahrzeuge. Eine Panzerkampfgruppe bestand aus 10.090 Infanterieeinheiten, 6.256 Personaleinheiten und 1.450 Fahrzeugen (1.132 Repulsorfahrzeuge + 318 Panzer). Hilfskampfgruppe Eine Hilfskampfgruppe bestand aus 7.674 Infanterieeinheiten, 2.456 Personaleinheiten, 390 Repulsorfahrzeugen und 10 TIEs. Bodengestützte Luftkampfgruppe Eine Luftunterstützungsstaffel bestand aus 40 TIE-Jägern (2 TIE/In Schwadrone + 1 TIE-Bomber Schwadron + 1 TIE/fc Spähgruppe) und diente dem Bombardement, der Aufklärung und der Luftüberlegenheitsaufgabe. Regiment Ein Regiment bestand aus ca. 2.500 Infanterieeinheiten und 1.000 Personaleinheiten. Ein Regiment besaß meist noch ein Hauptquartier, welches zur Herstellung von Ausrüstung diente und Angriffe koordinierte. Bei vielen Einsätzen kommandierten Regimenter ihre Truppen vom Orbit aus um Angriffe aus sicherer Entfernung zu planen und zu koordinieren. Linienregiment Ein Linienregiment bestand aus zwei Linienbataillonen, einer Kampfbattalion, sowie einer Repulsorliftbataillon. Zahlenmäßig bestand ein Linienregiment aus 2.558 Infanterietruppen, 972 Personaleinheiten und 130 Repulsorfahrzeuge. Linienregimenter wurden meist auf Planeten mit niedriger Priorität stationiert, konnten jedoch schnell eine Verteidigungslinie aufbauen. Kampfregiment Dieses Regiment diente der puren Konfrontation um feindliches Gebiet zu übernehmen. Es bestand aus zwei Kampfbataillonen, einem Linienregiment und einer schweren armiertem Regiment. 2.545 Infanterieeinheiten, 1.001 Personaleinheiten und 174 Fahrzeuge (53 schwere Panzer + 121 Repulsorfahrzeuge) machten ein Kampfregiment aus. Repulsorliftregiment Ein Repulsorliftregiment bestand aus drei Repulsorliftbattalionen und einer armierten Bataillon. Die Truppenzahlen eines Repulsorliftregimentes schwanken von 2.641 Infanterieeinheiten bis 2.735 Infanterieeinheiten, zudem noch 1.305 Personaleinheiten. Zu den Fahrzeugen zählte man 53 oder 93 Panzer, sowie 120 Düsenschlitten. Die restliche Militärmaschinerie setzte sich aus 400 Repulsorliftfahrzeugen zusammen. Ein mobiles Hauptquartier war für ein Repulsorliftregiment standard, um auf Angriffe schnell aktive Gegenwehr leisten zu können. Artillerieregiment Artillerie wurde seitens des Imperiums wenig Priorität eingeräumt. Da die Rebellen diese taktische Lücke ausmachten, mussten das Imperium die Artillerie reorganisieren. Ein Artillerieregiment bestand aus drei Artilleriebataillonen, einer Kampfbataillon, sowie in manchen Fällen noch eine Kompanie. 2.425 Infanterieeinheiten, 1.095 Personaleinheiten, 144 mittlere bzw. schwere oder 288 leichte Artilleriewaffen und 252 Fahrzeuge (53 Panzer + 199 Repulsorliftfahrzeuge) standen einem Artillerieregiment zur Verfügung. Armiertes Regiment Es gibt zwei Arten von armierten Regimentern, armierte Vorhutregimenter und ein armierte Linienregimenter. Armiertes Vorhutregiment Ein armiertes Vorhutregiment bestand aus drei armierten Bataillonen und einer Repulsorliftbataillon. Ein armiertes Vorhutregiment setzte sich aus 2.483 Infanterieeinheiten, 1.559 Personaleinheiten und 262 Repulsorfahrzeugen und weiteren Panzern zusammen. Armiertes Linienregiment Ein armiertes Linienregiment bestand aus zwei schwer armierten Bataillonen und zwei Repulsorliftbataillonen. 2.562 Infanterieeinheiten, 1.432 Personaleinheiten und 410 Fahrzeuge (304 Repulsorliftfahrzeuge + 106 schwere Panzer) machten ein armiertes Linienregiment aus. Dieses Regiment hatte aufgrund ihrer Repulsorfahrzeuge und schwer gepanzerten Einheiten eine größere Feuereeffizienz als das armierte Vorhutregiment. KOMENOR - Regiment Die KOMENOR war eine Organisation zur Unterstützung der Ideologie des Neuen Ordens von Imperator Palpatine. Die militärische Abteilung dieser Organisation, die CompForce, wurde speziell für Sicherheitsbereiche trainiert. Ziel der Abteilung war es, eine schlagkräftige und zugleich absolut loyale Armee separat und unabhängig von den Sturmtruppen darzustellen und ihre Aufgaben mit höchster Priorität und höchstem Pflichtbewusstsein zu erfüllen. Unter den Truppen befanden sich unter anderem Schocktruppen und Offiziersanwärter. Bataillon Eine Bataillon wurde von einem imperialen Major befehligt. Kommandostreitkräfte wurden meist außerhalb der Kampfzone stationiert und dort durch diverse Sicherheitsmaßnahmen geschützt. Stabsoffiziere, welche mit imperialen Captains gleichgestellt waren, wurden in fünf Gruppen unterteilt: *Captain der Bataillon (Nachrichtendienst/Geheimdienst) *Stabsoffizier Logistik (+16 Mann Unterstützungspersonal) *Stabsoffizier Medizin (+8 Mann Unterstützungspersonal) *Stabsoffizier Technik (+22 Mann Unterstützungspersonal) *Stabsoffizier Sicherheit (+38 Sicherheitsoffiziere) Falls das Hauptquartier unter feindlichem Beschuss stand, konnte ein Major das Kommando über die Sicherheitskräfte übernehmen. Ein Hauptquartier-Bataillon umfasste 90 Infanterieeinheiten und 145 Droiden (darunter 97 MSE-6 Droiden). Linienbataillon Die Linienbataillonen stellten die breite Masse der Bataillonen dar. Sie bestanden aus drei Linienkompanien und einer schwer bewaffnete Kompanie, also bestehend aus 810 Männer (darunter 610 Infanterieeinheiten und 18 mehr, wenn die schwerbewaffnete Kompanie voll ausgerüstet war). Angriffsbataillon Angriffsbataillonen wurden dazu eingesetzt in urbanem Gelände zu operieren oder eine bestimmte Befestigung anzugreifen. Sie bestanden aus einer Linienkompanie, zwei schwerbewaffneten Kompanien, einer Repulsorliftkompanie und einer Angriffskompanie. Das machte eine Stärke von 662 Infanterieeinheiten, 206 Unterstützungspersonaleinheiten und 31 Repulsorliftfahrzeuge aus. Einzelmanöver-Verbände Einzelmanöver-Verbände waren kleinere Gruppen von Soldaten, welche für Missionen wie Observierung und Hinterhalte, sowie Fallen stellen konzipiert waren. Auch als Unterstützungstruppe wurden sie verwendet. Befehligt wurden diese Gruppen meist von einem Sergeanten. Truppe Die Truppe war ein Kampfverband aus 8 Soldaten sowie deren Sergeant. Manchmal standen diesen auch Fahrzeuge zur Verfügung. Squad Ein Squad bestand aus 4-5 Soldaten und war die kleinste militärische Größe innerhalb des imperialen Militärs. Meist waren die Sondereinsatzkräfte, wie imperiale Kommandos, in solche Squads unterteilt. Sie verwendeten gelegentlich bis zu 5 Düsenschlitten. Zusätzlich hatten diese meist noch einen Mann, welcher ihnen Befehle von der Basis aus erteilte und sie auf dem Laufenden hielt. Infanterieeinheiten der Imperialen Armee Die Imperiale Armee bestand aus mehreren Regimentern, die jeweils von einem ranghöheren Offizier oder Captain angeführt wurden. Reguläre Infanterie Die reguläre Infanterie bildet zahlenmäßig den Hauptbestandteil der Imperialen Armee und wird bei jedwedem Einsatz seitens des Imperiums eingesetzt. *Imperiale Armeetruppen *Imperiale Miliz *Sturmtruppen *Imperiale Marinekommandos Spezialeinheiten miniatur|Sturmtruppler des imperialen Agenten [[Blackhole]] Spezialeinheiten sind auf bestimmte Situationen und Einsatzgebiete getrimmte Sturmtruppen, die entweder untereinander, alleine oder mit der regulären Infanterie zusammen arbeiten. *Sandtruppen *Schneetruppen *Sumpftruppen *Wasserangriffstruppen *Spürtruppen *Imperiale Schocktruppen *Schwere Imperiale Truppen *Sprungtruppen *Raumtruppen *Risikotruppen *Bombentruppen *Imperiale Sturmkommandos *Blackhole-Sturmtruppen *Verbrenner-Truppen *EVO-Truppen *Schattentruppen *EVO-Schattentruppen *Schreckenssoldaten Sanitäter Imperiale Sanitäter verarzten verwundete Soldaten an der Front und in Feldlagern, sowie Lazerets mit Bacta und anderen Heilmitteln. Techniker Imperiale Techniker waren dazu in der Lage alle Fahrzeuge, Droiden und technische Ausrüstung zu reparieren. Sicherheitskräfte Die Sicherheitskräfte garantieren den Schutz wichtiger imperialer Personen und Gebäude und sind meistens auf imperialen Hauptwelten wie z. B. Coruscant oder Bastion anzutreffen. *Rote Garde *Coruscant Ehrengarde *Elite-Rotgardisten *Imperiale alte Garde *Imperiale junge Garde Machtsensitive Sturmtruppen Machtsensitive Sturmtruppen sind machtbegabte imperiale Einheiten, die meistens auch Erfahrung im Umgang mit Lichtschwertern aufweisen. *Schattentruppen *Schattenwachen *Imperiale Ritter Mechanische Truppen Mechanische Truppen sind speziell für den Kampf angefertigte Droiden und werden in Fabriken oder Fabrikschiffen hergestellt. *Dunkle Truppen *Aufräumtruppe *Schreckensbiodroide *Schreckensspinnendroide *Schreckensläufer Infanterieeinheiten der Imperialen Flotte Zu den Infanterieeinheiten der Imperialen Flotte zählen die Piloten und Besatzungsmitglieder von Imperialen Raumschiffen *Imperiale Piloten *Imperiale Flotteninfanterie Alternative Infanterie Das Imperium setzte bei ihren Bodenoffensiven meist auf die schiere Überzahl ihrer Fahrzeuge und Infanterie, was sich im Laufe der Jahre der Auseinandersetzung immer mehr bemerkbar machte. Im Laufe der Zeit versuchte man also zu Alternativen zu greifen um unkompliziert klassifizierte Einheiten in die Reihen der Imperialen Armee zu bringen. Projekt „Dunkle Truppe“ miniatur|Dunkle Truppen Phase I - III (v.l.n.r.) Ein geheimes Projekt des Imperiums sah es vor, Sturmtruppeninfanterie durch mechanische Kampfdroiden mit spezialisierten Waffen zu ergänzen und/oder zu ersetzen um die „Masse Mensch“ überflüssig werden zu lassen. Der Fertigungsprozess dieser mechanischen Sturmtruppen wurde auf dem Fabrikschiff ARC Hammer unter dem Kommando von Rom Mohc durchgeführt. Es gab drei Einheitentypen: Dunkle Truppen Phase I waren lediglich mit Vibroklingen und Schilden bewaffnete Nahkampfeinheiten, wohingegen Dunkle Truppen Phase II in den meisten Ausführungen mit Jetpack und schwerer Anti-Infanterie-Bewaffnung ausgerüstet waren und eine mittelschwere Panzerbeschichtung trugen. Dunkle Truppen der Phase III waren schwer bewaffnete, selbst Fahrzeugen und Gebäuden gefährlich werdende gehende Panzer auf zwei mechanischen Beinen, ausgerüstet mit Schulterraketenwerfern und Handgelenkblastern. Das Projekt kam zum Stillstand, als ein Rebellenagent namens Kyle Katarn das Fabrikschiff zerstören konnte und somit alle bisher bekannten Prototypen. Dunkle Truppen wurden während und nach der Schlacht von Endor gegen das Zann-Konsortium eingesetzt. Thrawns Klonprogramm Nach dem Fund der zu Mount Tantiss (der Schatzkammer des zu der Zeit toten Imperator Palpatines) dazugehörigen Klonanlage auf Wayland 9 NSY, war es Großadmiral Thrawn möglich, die besten seiner Piloten, wie zum Beispiel Soontir Fel, und Infanterietruppen zu klonen und somit ohne große Produktionskosten eine schlagkräftige und erfahrene Armee aufzustellen. Die Klonanlage wurde von der Neuen Republik entdeckt und wurde schließlich während der Schlacht um Mount Tantiss zerstört. Großadmiral Thrawn starb ungefähr zwei Monate später während der Schlacht von Bilbringi. Sonstige Einheiten die keinem bestimmten Infanteriezweig angehören. *AT-AT-Piloten *AT-ST-Piloten Aufgaben der einzelnen Infanterieeinheiten Jede Infanterieklasse der Imperialen Armee hatte einen bestimmten Aufgabenbereich inne, die im Folgenden aufgelistet werden: miniatur|Mehrere bewaffnete Imperiale Armeetruppler stürmen aus einem Transportfahrzeug. *'Imperiale Armeetruppen': Die Imperialen Armeetruppen waren neben den Sturmtruppen die Standardinfanterie des Imperiums und bildeten den größten Teil der Imperialen Armee. Ihre primäre Aufgabe bestand darin, den Frieden auf imperialen Welten zu wahren und bei kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen die erste Frontlinie zu bilden. Diese eher leicht bewaffneten Infanterieeinheiten trugen graue, aus Plasteel bestehende Uniformen, ähnlich derer der Imperialen Navy. *'Imperiale Miliztruppen': Die Imperialen Miliztruppen waren meist schlechter ausgerüstet und nicht so kampferfahren wie die Imperialen Armeetruppen und waren planetar fest stationierte Streitkräfte um Angriffe auf imperiale Zivilwelten abzuwehren. Außerdem zählten zu ihren Hauptaufgaben die Wahrung der öffentlichen Ordnung. *'Sturmtruppen': Die mit E-11 Blastergewehren ausgerüsteten Sturmtruppen bildeten die Hauptangriffsspitze bei imperialen Eroberungsfeldzügen im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg und wurden auch für den Verteidigungsfall gebraucht. Ihre weißen Rüstungen spiegelten ihre Loyalität gegenüber Imperator Palpatine wieder und sollten seine unbegrenzte Macht verdeutlichen. Sturmtruppen wurden hauptsächlich in der Imperialen Akademie auf Carida ausgebildet. *'Imperiale Marinekommandos': Diese Truppen waren leicht gepanzerte Einheiten und gehörten zum Zweig der imperialen Miliztruppen. Sie waren meist fest auf Planeten stationiert und erkannten Rebellionen frühzeitig und schlugen diese schon nieder, bevor sie sich ausbreiten konnten. *'Sandtruppen': Die Sandtruppen waren speziell für Wüstenterritorien ausgebildete Sturmtruppen mit einer modifizierten Panzerung, um dem heißen Klima standzuhalten. Sie waren mit T-21 Repetierblastern und E-11 Blastergewehren ausgestattet. *'Schneetruppen': Schneetruppen waren für eisige Territorien ausgebildete Sturmtruppen und trugen eine speziell modifizierte Rüstung um enormer Kälte standzuhalten. Bewaffnet waren Schneetruppen mit dem E-11 Blastergewehr, der SE-14r Blasterpistole und spezielle Eliteschneetruppen erhielten ein DLT-20A Scharschützengewehr. Je nach Situation benutzten sie auch aufstellbare E-Netz Blasterkanone um Stellungen zu verteidigen. Aufgrund des Designs der Rüstung wird davon ausgegangen, dass diese Einheiten aus den Galactic Marines hervorgegangen sind. *'Sumpftruppen': Diese selten anzutreffenden Sturmtruppen wurden für sumpfige Territorien ausgebildet und trugen eine teure, speziell angefertigte Rüstung. *'Wasserangriffstruppen': Wasserangriffstruppen wurden auf übermäßig mit Wasser bedeckten Planeten wie Mon Calamari oder Manaan eingesetzt um Tiefseestationen zu infiltrieren oder Wracks abgestürzter Schiffe zu untersuchen. Sie waren mit Blastern, Harpunen und Messern bewaffnet, und trugen eine ähnliche Rüstung wie die Spürtruppen. miniatur|Ein Scouttruppler auf einem Speederbike *'Scouttruppen': Die leicht gepanzerten Scouttruppen waren Einheiten die für Einsätze auf Düsenschlitten ausgebildet wurden und zudem als Scharfschützen fungierten. Sie dienten zudem als Aufklärungs- und Patrouillensoldaten und besaßen eine Scoutblaster, sowie ein Scharfschützengewehr als Bewaffnung. *'Schocktruppen': Diese mit DC-17 Blaster ausgestatteten Elite-Sturmtruppen hatten ähnliche Aufgaben wie die ARC-Klonkrieger inne, die Ausführung bestimmter Missionen unter widrigsten Umständen. *'Risikotruppen': Diese mit schwerster Panzerung ausgerüsteten Truppen konnten stärksten Temperaturen und sogar Säure standhalten. Diese für widrige Umstände ausgebildeten Truppen besaßen neben ihrer schweren Panzerung auch schwere Schnellfeuer-Blastergewehre. *'Raumtruppen': Raumtruppen wurden, ähnlich wie einige Galactic Marines, für Einsätze im Weltraum und insbesondere das Kapern feindlicher Raumschiffe ausgebildet. Zur Fortbewegung dienten ihnen Jetpacks. Zu ihrer Bewaffnung zählte ein tragbarer Protonentorpedo-Werfer, ein Laserschneider und eine Blasterkanone. Es gab drei verschiedene Versionen der Raumtruppler. *'Bombentruppen': Bombentruppen wurden für das Legen und Entschärfen von Minen und Bomben ausgebildet und trugen eine spezielle feuerfeste Rüstung. miniatur|Immer im Schatten: Die imperialen Sturmkommandos *'Sturmkommandos': Die Sturmkommandos waren eine von Crix Madine ins Leben gerufene Elite-Sturmtruppenabteilung zum Ausschalten wichtiger Persönlichkeiten oder Entführung wichtiger Wissenschaftler. Sie trugen eine ähnliche Rüstung wie die Scouttruppen und zählten ein Scharfschützengewehr zu ihrer Ausrüstung. Sie wurden im Umgang mit den von ihnen in Auftrag gegebenen TIE-Hunter Sternjäger ausgebildet. *'Blackhole-Sturmtruppen': Diese speziell von Agent Blackhole abkommandierten und direkt seinem Kommando unterstehenden Spezialkräfte wurden unter anderem für Geheimdienstmissionen ausgebildet. Ihre Rüstung war im Gegensatz zu den regulären Sturmtruppen schwarz und wies einen weißen Visor auf. Nach der Zerstörung der Schattenbasis auf Mindor wurden einige dieser Truppen in die Privatarmee von Carnor Jax aufgenommen. *'Rote Garde': Die Qualifiziertesten unter den Sturmtruppen wurden auf den unwirtlichen Planeten Yinchorr geschickt und einer Spezialausbildung unterzogen. Die begabtesten wurden in die Rote Garde aufgenommen, mussten aber vorher gegen ihre eigenen Gefährten bestehen. Die, die sich als die Besten herausstellten mussten gegen Darth Vader in einem Duell bestehen bzw. überleben. Ein bekannter Rotgardist der Vader in einem Duell gegenüberstand war Kir Kanos. Nachdem die jeweiligen Soldaten zu Rotgardisten wurden, hatten sie die primäre Aufgabe Imperator Palpatine zu begleiten und ihn um jeden Preis zu schützen. Zu ihrer Ausrüstung zählte eine Energiepike und ihre speziell angefertigte Rüstung. *'Coruscant Ehrengarde': Die Coruscant Ehrengardisten waren Elitesturmtruppen und wurden auf Coruscant, sowie auf weiteren Kernwelten eingesetzt, um die imperiale Ordnung aufrecht zu erhalten und Gesetzesverstöße zu sühnen. *'Elite-Rotgardisten': Die besten Elitesoldaten der Roten Garde wurden zu Elite-Rotgardisten und wurden als fähig betrachtet, eine Ausbildung zu einem Dunklen Jedi machen zu können. Primäre Aufgabe war der Schutz des Imperators, sie wurden jedoch auch an taktisch wichtigen imperialen Standorten eingesetzt. *'Imperiale Alte Garde': Diese Gardisten waren die Veterane der Senatskommandos der alten Republik. Zu ihren Aufgaben zählten neben dem Beschützen imperialer Würdenträger und Offiziere, auch die Steigerung des imperialen Prestige. Ausgerüstet waren sie immer mit DC-15A Blastergewehren. Sie dienten oft nur noch zu Representationszwecken, waren aber alle kampferprobt. Auch trugen sie die gleichen Rüstungen wie die Senatskommandos *'Imperiale Junge Garde': Ähnlich der Alten Garde waren diese Truppen mit DC-15A Blastergewehren ausgestattet. Sie waren jedoch nach den Klonkriegen hinzurekrutierte Soldaten von imperialen Welten, welche sich einer harten Bewährungsprobe unterziehen mussten. Anders als die Alte Garde war die Junge Garde auch im Kampfeinsatz und zum Schutz imperialer Welten vor Ort, wobei sie nie große Verluste hinnehmen mussten. *'Schattentruppen': Schattentruppen waren in der Macht unterwiesene Sturmtruppen, welche im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert ausgebildet wurden. Ihrer Ausbildung verdanken sie zudem leises und agiles Vorgehen. Ihre Schattenrüstung war fähig den Träger einige Momente lang für das optische Auge unsichtbar zu machen. Die Rüstung beinhaltete zudem einen grünlichen Kristall, der die Machtfähigkeiten der jeweiligen Truppen verstärkte. *'Imperiale Ritter': Imperiale Ritter waren für die Sicherheit des Imperators des Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums zuständig. Diese in der Macht unterwanderten, als Graue Jedi zu bezeichnenden Elitesoldaten trugen ein einheitlich gestaltetes Lichtschwert zu ihrer Verteidigung. *'Dunkle Truppen': Dunkle Truppen waren mechanoide, auf der ARC Hammer produzierte Infanterieeinheiten mit schwerer Bewaffnung. Es gab drei Herstellungsphasen, Phase I waren für den Nahkampf ausgelegte Droiden, Phase II waren den regulären Sturmtruppen ähnelnde, jedoch schwerer bewaffnete und mit einem Jetpack ausgerüstete Droiden und Phase III waren schwere, ebenfalls mit Jetpack ausgerüstete, zur Auslöschung von Fahrzeugen und gegnerischer Infanterie hergestellte Kampfmaschinen. *'Imperiale Piloten': Imperiale Piloten waren für den Raumkampf ausgebildete Piloten, die jedoch bei Bodenschlachten die primäre Aufgabe verfolgten, Fahrzeuge zu reparieren und wieder instand zu setzen, sowie feindliche Fahrzeuge zu hacken. Zu ihrer Ausrüstung zählen Bomben zur Sabotierung, ein Fusionsschneider und eine Blasterpistole. *'Imperiale Flotteninfanterie': Die Imperiale Flotteninfanterie war die auf Großkampfschiffen vorzufindende Standardinfanterie und sicherte das Innere eines Flottenschiffes. *'AT-AT-Piloten': Für die Manövrierung von AT-AT Läufern ausgebildete Piloten. *'AT-ST-Piloten': AT-ST Piloten steuerten den Gehmechanismus und die Waffensysteme eines AT-ST. *'Imperial Commandos': Eine weitere spezialisierte Art von Sturmtruppen und ehemaligen Klonkrieger waren die Imperial Commandos. Ihre Aufgaben waren immernoch genauso vielfältig, wie die der Republik-Kommandos und sie konnten zu viert immer noch ganze feindliche Planeten erobern oder aber auch Attentate ausführen und Ähnliches. Sie waren zusammengesetzt aus den Republik-Kommandos der Klonkriege und neuen Klonen, aber waren alle aus dem Erbmaterial Jango Fetts erschaffen. Sie wurden von Darth Vader persönlich angewießen und auf Missionen entsandt. Sie zählten zu den Erfolgreichsten Sturmtruppen. Bekannte Persönlichkeiten der imperialen Infanterie Sturmtruppen *Wehda Jochi *Daric LaRone *Otome Mafai *Graaqu Namec *Beljo Phtre *Sixtus Quin *Cancl Rosan *Brenn Tantor *Dellis Tantor *Javda Tawas *Spevi Wiwas *TK-421 *TK-622 *TK-717 *DV-523 *DV-692 Imperiale Leutnants *Arnet *Barse *Erv Lekauf *Geff Blim *Stalgis *Spilik Imperiale Armeeoffiziere *Akobi *CC-1119 (Klonkrieger) *Clynn *CT-65/91-6210 (Klonkrieger) *Major Freja Covell *Grammel *Igar *Kale Roshuir *Karg *Salvo (Klonkrieger) *Odosk Rote Garde *Alum Frost *Burr Danid *Grodin Tierce *Kir Kanos *Lemmet Tauk Elite-Rotgardisten *Carnor Jax Veterane *fast alle Klonkrieger, frühere republikanische Offiziere und Wachen, sowei viel Sicherheitspersonal Militärmaschinerie der Imperialen Armee Leichte Fahrzeuge Leichte Fahrzeuge dienen der Aufklärung oder der Abwehr gegnerischer Infanterie. Speeder *Infanterie-Unterstützungsplattform miniatur|Ein leicht gerüsteter TIE/ap-1 *Düsenschlitten *ULAV Leichte Panzer *TIE Mauler *TIE-Raupe *PX-10 Angriffsfahrzeug Leichte Artillerie *Leichte Artillerie *Leichtes Imperiales Artilleriefahrzeug Leichte Angriffs- und Aufklärungsläufer miniatur|Der AT-ST war einer der verbreitetsten leichten Kampfläufer des Imperiums zu Zeiten des [[Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg|Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges]] *AT-AA *AT-AP *AT-AR *AT-PT *AT-LPT *AT-RT *AT-ST *AT-XT *AT-CT *AT-KT *AT-Cl Mittlere Fahrzeuge Speeder *Kampfträger *Chariot LAV Luftartillerie *Imperialer Luftkreuzer *Lancet Luftartillerie Mittlere Panzer/Angriffsfahrzeuge *1-M Repulsorpanzer *IFT-T *Hoverscout *2-M-Repulsorpanzer *Imperialer Patrouillenschlitten *Imperialer Bodentransporter ‎ Schwere Fahrzeuge miniatur|Der AT-AT, eines der schwersten Angriffsfahrzeuge des Imperiums während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges Schwere Fahrzeuge sind dazu ausgelegt schwere Panzerung zu durchbrechen, Gebäude zu zerstören oder größere Gruppen gegnerischer Infanterie zu beseitigen. Schwere Fahrzeuge bilden meist die Hauptangriffsspitze einer Armee. Schwere Panzer *HAVr A9 Fliegende Festung *XR-85 Panzerdroide Schwere Kampfläufer/Transportläufer *AT-AT *MT-AT *AT-TE *AT-OT Schwere Artillerie *SPMA-T *Schwere Artillerie *Imperiale Mobile Kanone *Schweres Imperiales Artilleriefahrzeug Transportfahrzeuge/ Angriffstransporter Transportfahrzeuge dienen der schnellen Fortbewegung großer Infanteriegruppierungen. *Imperialer Bodentransporter *HAVt-B5-Juggernaut *CAT Angriffstransporter *TR-MB *Imperialer Truppentransporter *PX-4 Mobile Kommandozentrale Wasserfahrzeuge Wasserfahrzeuge wurden speziell für Tiefseeeinsätze oder Überwassereinsätze konzipiert. *A-Q5 Waveskimmer *AT-AT Schwimmer *Imperiales Tiefseeboot Sonstige *Imperialer Schildunterbrecher *Gepanzerter Antigrav-Zug *Schweres Bergungsfahrzeug *Viele Fahrzeuge der Republik und anderer galaktischer Waffenkonzerne Aufgaben der einzelnen Fahrzeugklassen *'Infanterie-Unterstützungsplattform': Das auch als Sumpfgleiter bekannte Fahrzeug diente der Unterstützung der Infanterie und war speziell für den Kampf in Sumpfgebieten konzipiert. *'Düsenschlitten': Düsenschlitten waren kleine und schnelle Ein-Mann-Speeder und dienten der Aufklärung. Sie waren mit einer Laserkanone ausgestattet. *'ULAV': Das ULAV war ein mit Zwei Laserkanonen und einem Granatwerfer ausgestattetes leichtes Fahrzeug in den frühen Jahren des Galaktischen Imperiums. *'TIE Mauler': Der leicht gepanzerte und mit 3 Laserkanonen ausgestattete TIE Mauler wurde in großen Verbänden zur Abwehr von Infanterie eingesetzt. Bei Bedarf konnte der Motor überhitzt werden, was eine Explosion des Fahrzeugs herbeiführte. *'TIE Crawler': Der Vorgänger des TIE Maulers war ebenfalls mit 3 Laserkanonen ausgestattet und wurde nach der Schlacht von Endor bevorzugt zur Beseitigung gegnerischer Infanterie verwendet. *'PX-10 Angriffsfahrzeug': Der mit einer mittleren Laserkanone ausgestattete Ein-Mann-Panzer war ein agiles und schnelles Fahrzeug zur Abwehr von Infanterie. *'Leichte Artillerie': Ein mit einem Repulsorlift angetriebenes Fahrzeug, welches stationär mithilfe eines leichten Artillerie-Geschützes Energiegeschosse abfeuern und so Infanterieeinheiten sowie leichte Angriffsfahrzeuge bekämpfen konnte. *'AT-AA': Das nach der Schlacht von Yavin entwickelte Fahrzeug diente der Luftabwehr und der Verhinderung von Bombardements seitens der Rebellen. *'AT-AR': Das etwas schwerer als der AT-ST gepanzerte Ein-Mann-Fahrzeug besaß unterhalb des Cockpits eine schwere Blasterkanone zum Ausschalten von Infanterie oder leicht gepanzerten Fahrzeugen. *'AT-PT': Der als Prototyp angesehene AT-PT konnte einzelnen Infanterieregimentern eine gewaltige Feuerkraft verleihen und war mit seinen 2 Laserkanonen und einem Vibrogranatwerfer bestens ausgestattet um gegnerische Infanterie zu bekämpfen. *'AT-RT': Das mit einer Laserkanone ausgestattete leichte Fahrzeug diente der Aufklärung und war ein Vorgänger des AT-ST. *'AT-ST': Der geländetaugliche, mit 2 Laserkanonen und 2 Granatwerfern ausgestattete AT-ST diente der effektiven Infanterieabwehr, Aufklärung, sowie der Zerstörung leichterer Fahrzeuge. *'AT-XT': Der AT-XT war ein experimenteller Läufer und ebenfalls ein Vorgänger des AT-ST, aber auch des AT-RT. Das mit Dual-Laserkanonen und zwei Mörsern bewaffnete Fahrzeug kämpfte während der Klonkriege zusammen mit AT-TE-Läufern und diente teilweise auch im Imperium der Aufklärung und leichten Infanterieabwehr. *'AT-Cl': Der All Terain Climber war ein experimenteller Kampfläufer, dessen Statur an die eines Gurillas erinnerte, er verfügte über 2 Laserkanonen und 2 Granatwerfer, zudem war er in der Lage zu Klettern *'Kampfträger': Dieses schwebende Fahrzeug beherberge einen Kanonier und einen Piloten. Bewaffnet war es an allen Seiten mit Laserkanonen. Zusätzlich konnte das Fahrzeug den Antrieb als Flammenwerfer umfunktionieren. *'Chariot LAV': Der Chariot LAV war eine imperiale Kommandoplattform und diente der Koordination der Truppen. Bei Bedarf konnte das Fahrzeug zu einem Angriffsvehikel umfunktioniert werden. Trotz der geringen Bewaffnung von nur einer Laserkanone, war das Fahrzeug mit komplexen Kommunikationsmitteln und laserabweisenden Panzerplatten ausgestattet. *'Lancet Luftartillerie': Die Lancet Luftartillerie war eine Symbiose zwischen der TIE-Serie und den Fähren der Lambda-Klasse. Die repulsorbetriebenen Fahrzeuge besaßen 2 Hecklaserkanonen und einen Protonenstrahllaser zur Zerstörung von Fahrzeugen und Gebäuden. *'1-M Repulsorpanzer': Der mit einem Repetierblaster und einer mittleren Laserwaffe ausgestattete Kommandopanzer diente der Infanterieunterstützung. *'IFT-T': Der Nachfolger des in den Klonkriegen genutzten IFT-X war mit einer mittelschweren und von einem Kanonier genutzten Laserkanone, 2 Raketenwerfern und 2 schweren Lasern ausgestattet. Er hatte denselben Aufgabenbereich wie sein Vorgängermodell oder auch sein Nachfolgemodell. *'2-M Repulsorpanzer': Der auf dem IFT-T basierende Panzer war die imperiale Antwort auf den von den Rebellen genutzten T2-B Repulsorpanzer. Er konnte es sowohl mit Infanterie, als auch mit mittelschweren Fahrzeugen aufnehmen. *'Imperialer Patrouillenschlitten': Das als Repulsorpanzer geltende Fahrzeug war mit einer schweren Laserkanone und 8 Punktverteidigungslasern ausgestattet und wurde vorwiegend als Patrouillenfahrzeug verwendet. *'HAVr A9 Fliegende Festung': Diese mit 2 schweren Laserkanonen ausgerüstete schwebende Festung konnte 10 Sturmtruppen unterbringen und beherbergte zudem einen Fahrer, 2 Kanoniere und einen Sensorüberwacher. *'XR-85 Panzerdroide': Der XR-85 Panzerdroide war ein mobiler Geschützturm mit einer schweren Partikelkanone, 2 leichten Turbolasern, je 2 Heck- und Frontlasern und einer DF.9-Anti-Infanterie-Batterie ausgerüstetes schweres Fahrzeug. Selbige wurden meist zur Abwehr von imperialen Stützpunkten oder der Friedenswahrung auf einem Planeten eingesetzt. Gesteuert wurde der XR-85 durch ein eigenständiges Droidengehirn. *'AT-AT': Der AT-AT ist ein seit den Klonkriegen eingesetzter 15,7 Meter hoher stark gepanzerter Truppentransporter. Der AT-AT konnte 40 Sturmtruppen und 4 Speederbikes beherbergen und konnte auch als mobile Kommandozentrale genutzt werden. Bewaffnet war der AT-AT mit zwei mittelschweren und zwei schweren Blasterkanonen und konnte somit schwerste Panzerung durchbrechen. *'MT-AT': Der MT-AT war ein wendiger, mit 8 Doppellasern und 2 schweren Lasern ausgestatteter arachnoid-wirkender Kampfläufer und stellte den Nachfolger des AT-AT dar. Trotz der umfangreichen Bewaffnung ging jener Läufer nie in die imperiale Massenproduktion. *'AT-TE': Der AT-TE wurde aus der Republikanischen Armee übernommen und diente als Ergänzungsläufer für AT-AT's und kam in vielen Schlachten zum Einsatz. Er konnte bis zu 32 Truppen und einen Kanonier aufnehmen, war schwer gepanzert und konnte senkrecht an Wänden hinaufklettern. *'AT-OT': Der AT-OT wurde als Truppentransporter oft noch in imperialen Basen oder weit hinter der Front benutzt, da er sich für Kampfeinsätze nicht eignete. Er war trotzdem mit 6 Laserkanonen bestückt. *'SPMA-T': Das mit 12 Antipersonenlasern und mit einem Turbolaser ausgestattete schwere Artilleriefahrzeug diente zum Beschuss von Fahrzeugen und Gebäuden aus weiter Entfernung. *'Schwere Artillerie': Die schwere und mobile Artilleriekanone mit 5 Artillerie-Geschützen konnte effektiv gegen stark-gepanzerte Fahrzeuge und Gebäude kämpfen, hatte jedoch Probleme mit bewegten Zielen. *'Imperialer Bodentransporter': Der gepanzerte Personentransporter war mit 2 Laserkanonen und einem E-Netz Repetierblaster ausgestattet und bot somit bei der Entladung der Infanterie ausreichenden Schutz. Der Transporter bot zudem Platz für Gefangene. *'HAVT B5 Juggernaut': Dieses, mit 2 Lasertürmen und Raketenabwehrsystem ausgerüstete Fahrzeug diente dem Transport größerer Infanteriegruppen und kleinen Fahrzeugen über das Schlachtfeld. Im Gegensatz zu den in den Klonkriegen eingesetzten HAVw-A6-Juggernaut-Fahrzeugen dienten die HAVT B5 nicht dem direkten Angriff, sondern lediglich dem geschützten Transport von Infanterie. *'CAT Angriffstransporter': Das mit 2 Laserkanonen ausgestattete Fahrzeug wurde nicht von Piloten, sondern von Sturmtruppen gesteuert. Es diente der Abwehr kleinerer Infanteriegruppen. *'TR-MB': Dieser schwer gepanzerte imperiale Prototyp war eine mobile Kommandozentrale, welche einen Offizier und 6 Sturmtruppen transportieren konnte. Gesteuert wurde die mobile Basis von einem Piloten. Das Fahrzeug diente neben dem Transport auch als Unterstützungseinheit in Kämpfen. *'Imperialer Truppentransporter': Dieses achträdrige Fahrzeug beherbergte 6 Sturmtruppen und einen Fahrer. Am Heck war ein weiteres Rad angebracht um im Falle eines defekten Rades den Einsatz weiter durchzuführen. Auf dem Dach befand sich eine Doppellaserkanone zum weiteren Schutz der Passagiere. *'PX-4 Mobile Kommandozentrale': Dieses durch einen internen Schildgenerator und einer halben Meter dicken Panzerung geschützte Fahrzeug konnte dank seiner Sensoren und Computer taktische Informationen an die bei dem Einsatz beteiligten Truppen übermitteln und zudem Feuerunterstützung mithilfe der am Dach befestigten schweren Laserkanone gewährleisten. Das Fahrzeug konnte 10 Passagiere (inklusive Fahrer und Kanonier) transportieren. *'A-Q5 Waveskimmer': Das mit 2 Erschütterungsraketenwerfern, 2 leichten und 2 schweren Blasterkanonen ausgestattete 14 Meter hohe Überwassergefährt bot 28 Sturmtruppen platz und konnte zudem noch Ausrüstung transportieren. *'AT-AT Schwimmer': Das mit 2 schweren Laserkanonen ausgestattete Tiefseefahrzeug konnte ebenso wie der AT-AT in YT-85 Landungsschiffen transportiert werden und operierte zusammen mit Tiefseetruppen. Das Fahrzeug bot, neben den 5 Steuermännern, 40 Passagieren platz. *'Imperiales Tiefseeboot': Das imperiale Tiefseeboot schützte imperiale Tiefseeoperationen mithilfe ihres Luftabwehrgeschützes vor gegnerischen Bombardements. *'Imperialer Schildunterbrecher': Ein Kampfunterstüzungsfahrzeug, welches Schilde und Technik feindlicher Einheiten unbrauchbar machen konnte. *'Gepanzerter Antigrav-Zug': Ein gepanzerter, zum Transport konzipierter Repulsorzug. Meistens wurden solche Züge zum Transport von Gütern und Gefangenen verwendet, wie etwa auf Kessel. *'Schweres Bergungsfahrzeug': Das schwere Bergungsfahrzeug des Imperiums diente der Reparatur und Bergung beschädigter imperialer Fahrzeuge auf dem Schlachtfeld. Das Fahrzeug war an der Vorderseite mit einer auffällig langen Laserkanone zur Abwehr kleinerer Kampfgruppen bestückt. Gebäude Gebäude dienen dem Ausbau einer imperialen Militärbasis, der Konstruktion neuer Fahrzeuge, Ausbildung neuer Rekruten und dem Schutz vor Aufständen und Invasionen. Bei einigen imperialen Stützpunkten handelte es sich zudem um vorgeschobene Angriffsbasen um dem Gegner schnell eine schlagkräftige Armee entgegenzustellen. miniatur|Eine imperiale Landeplattform Kommando - und Truppenkoordinationsbasiszentren *Imperiales Befehlszentrum *Imperiale Garnisonsbasis *Imperialer Kommandostab *Imperiale Flugkontrolle *Imperiale Landeplattform *Imperiale Sendeanlage *Imperialer Feuerleitstand Ausbildungszentren *Imperiale Kaserne *Imperiale Offiziersakademie Konstruktionsfabriken miniatur|Bietet Schutz vor Bombardements und Artilleriefeuer *Leichte imperiale Fahrzeugfabrik *Schwere imperiale Fahrzeugfabrik *Weiterentwickelte imperiale Fahrzeugfabrik Defensivgebäude *Schildgenerator *Energiegenerator *Turbolaserturm *Imperiale Panzerabwehrkanone *Hyper-V-Geschütz *Magnetpulsgeschütz *Imperialer Flak-Turm *Luftabwehrgeschütz *Artilleriestellungen *Imperiales Infanterieabwehrgeschütz *Anti-Infanterie-Abwehrturm *Sensorknoten *Imperiale Krankenstation Aufgaben der einzelnen Gebäude *'Imperiales Befehlszentrum': Das imperiale Befehlszentrum dient der allgemeinen Truppenkoordination auf dem Schlachtfeld und als wichtigstes Gebäude eines Außenpostens. *'Imperiale Garnisonsbasis': Die imperiale Garnisonsbasis war eine massiv befestigte, mobile Basis, die das Galaktische Imperium auf vielen ihrer eroberten Planeten einsetzte, um Aufstände und ähnliches zu unterbinden. *'Imperialer Kommandostab': Der imperiale Kommandostab war ein Gebäude, mit welchem ein Kommandeur einige weitere Gebäude besser überwachen als auch diese mit mehr Energie versorgen kann. Außerdem stellte das Gebäude eine direkte Linie in der Befehlsgebung dar. Imperiale Einheiten konnten so ihre Befehle besser und effektiver ausführen. *'Imperiale Flugkontrolle': Mithilfe der imperialen Flugkontrolle konnte ein Kommandeur während einer Bodenschlacht seine fliegenden Einheiten kontrollieren. *'Imperiale Landeplattform': Imperiale Landeplattformen dienten der Aufnahme von imperialen Fähren, um etwa Nachschub, sowie wichtige Persönlichkeiten oder Soldaten des Imperiums aufzunehmen. Des Weiteren dienten die Landeplattformen der Reparatur und Beladung von Fahrzeugen wie etwa dem AT-AT. Zudem diente er auch der Überwachung des Geländes. *'Imperiale Sendeanlage': Die Sendeanlage sorgt für den stetigen Kontakt zwischen dem orbitalen Kommando und dem Bodenkommando, außerdem dient es als Radar. *'Imperialer Feuerleitstand': Der imperiale Feuerleitstand ermöglicht die Kontrolle und Steuerung eines oder mehrerer stationärer, unbemannter Geschütze. *'Imperiale Kaserne': Die imperiale Kaserne bildete neue Sturmtruppenrekruten aus und konnte sogar Düsenschlitten konstruieren. *'Imperiale Offiziersakademie': Die Imperiale Offiziersakademie bildete Feldkommandeure zur Unterstützung der regulären Infanterie aus. *'Leichte imperiale Fahrzeugfabrik': Die leichte imperiale Fahrzeugfabrik stellte leichte Fahrzeuge wie etwa den AT-ST oder den TIE-Mauler her. *'Schwere imperiale Fahrzeugfabrik': Die schwere imperiale Fahrzeugfabrik stellte mittelschwere bis schwere Fahrzeuge wie den 2-M Repulsorpanzer her. *'Weiterentwickelte imperiale Fahrzeugfabrik': Diese große Fahrzeugfabrik diente hauptsächlich der Herstellung des schweren AT-ATs, aber auch des SPMA-T. *'Schildgenerator': Der Schildgenerator war eine wichtige Komponente für eine imperiale Basis, da dieser vor Langstreckenfeuer und Bombardements schützte. Er war jedoch abhängig vom Energiegenerator. *'Energiegenerator': Dient der Energiezufuhr wichtiger Defensivanlagen des Imperiums und wurde daher primär von gegnerischen Truppen angegriffen. *'Turbolaserturm': Schwere Turbolaserverteidigungstürme zur effizienten Abwehr schwerer Fahrzeuge, jedoch ineffizient bei Infanterie. Außerdem sind diese Abwehranlagen vom Energiegenerator abhängig. *'Imperiale Panzerabwehrkanone': Dient der Abwehr von Panzerfahrzeugen. *'Hyper-V-Geschütz': Das Hyper-V-Geschütz war ein auf der Planetenoberfläche stationiertes Geschütz zum Zerstören des Schiffrumpfs eines gegnerischen Raumschiffs im Orbit um den Planeten. Der abgefeuerte Laserstrahl umging die Schilde des Schiffs und konnte es direkt beschädigen. *'Magnetpulsgeschütz': Das Magnetpulsgeschütz war ein Langstreckengeschütz um gegnerische Fahrzeuge kurzzeitig zu deaktivieren. *'Imperialer Flak-Turm': Diente dem Beschuss gegnerischer Lufteinheiten. *'Luftabwehrgeschütz': Diente dem Beschuss gegnerischer Lufteinheiten. *'Artilleriestellungen': Diese stationären Geschütze konnten Ziele in weiter Entfernung effektiv vernichten, waren jedoch ineffizient bei schnell-beweglichen Zielen sowie auch bei Zielen, die sich in ihrer näheren Umgebung befanden. *Anti-Fahrzeug-Geschüzt'urm: '''Diente dem Beschuss von gegnerischen Fazrzeugen und richtete bei Infanterie nur leichten Schaden an. *'Anti-Infanterie-Geschützturm': Diente dem Beschuss von gegnerischer Infanterie und richtete bei Fahrzeugen nur leichten Schaden an. *'Sensorknoten': Ein Gebäude das der Radarerweiterung im Umfeld des Gebäudes diente. *'Imperiale Krankenstation': Ein stationäres Lazarett, welches auf einem Schlachtfeld errichtet werden konnte und verwundete Soldaten versorgte. Einsatzvorgehen Vorbereitung Vor einem Einsatz positionierte das Imperium in den meisten Fällen eine Flotte um den anzugreifenden Planeten um orbitale Bombardements, sowie Jägerunterstützung zu gewährleisten und ein mögliches Entkommen der gegnerischen Truppen zu verhindern. Des Weiteren wurden an Bord der Flottenschiffe Landungsfähren beladen und aufgetankt um die Bodentruppen auf die Oberfläche zu bringen. Für jede bodengestützte Invasion wurde ein imperialer Befehlshaber abkommandiert um den Einsatz zu leiten und die erhaltenen Befehle auszuführen. Vorgehen Beim Einsatz selbst wurden die Landungsfähren auf die Planetenoberfläche gebracht um die Bodentruppen zu entladen. Planetare Verteidigungsgeschütze verhinderten in vielen Schlachten das sichere Landen der Fähren und somit kam es schon bei Landungen zu gewissen Komplikationen. Da das Imperium aber die besten Piloten der Galaxis ausbildete und die Schiffe mit Schilden geschützt waren bereitet dies nur selten Schwierigkeiten. Nach der Landung und Entladung der Bodentruppen erhalten selbige ihre Befehle und nehmen ihre taktische Position ein. Je nach Ziel wurden andere taktische Manöver ausgeführt, die der Befehlshaber der Operation während des Einsatzes an die Bodentruppen übermittelte. Bei Bedarf konnte auch zu Beginn der Operation ein Basiscamp errichtet werden um das umliegende Gebiet zu sichern, Lazarettdienste zu gewährleisten und langwierige Missionen zu bestehen. Das Ziel eines Einsatzes waren meist taktisch wichtige Ziele wie etwa das Sabotieren von Fabriken, Infiltrierung politischer Einrichtungen, Ausschaltung oder Gefangennahme von wichtigen Persönlichkeiten oder auch Spionageeinsätze. Aber auch Planeteninvasionen waren wichtige Einsätze der imperialen Armee. Einsatzende miniatur|links|Ein imperiales Befehlszentrum, wichtigstes Gebäude einer imperialen Militärbasis Nach einer erfolgreichen Mission kehrten die Bodentruppen wieder zurück an Bord der Flottenschiffe um Bericht zu erstatten oder sich für den nächsten Einsatz bereit zu machen. Bei einer planetaren Invasion jedoch mussten die imperialen Truppen ihre Vormachtstellung sichern um nicht Opfer einer Rückeroberung zu werden. Gewährleistet wurde dies durch den Bau von Militärstützpunkten bestehend aus Schildgeneratoren, Verteidigungsanlagen wie etwa Turbolasertürmen, Kasernen, Fabriken oder auch planetaren Verteidigungsgeschützen, wie etwa dem Hyper-V-Geschütz und der gleichzeitigen Stationierung imperialer Truppen. Bei Bedarf wurden via Forschungszentrum orbitale Bombardements angefordert. Dreh- und Angelpunkt eines imperialen Stützpunkts war das Imperiale Befehlszentrum, welches für alle landgestützten Operationen von größten Nöten war um die Forschung voranzutreiben und wichtige imperiale Persönlichkeiten um Unterstützung zu bitten. Nachschub aus Provinzen Nach der Eroberung von Provinzen, wurden Soldaten rekrutiert um Verluste auszugleichen und bestehende Armeen zu vergrößern. Zum Schutz vor Rückeroberungen wurden Soldaten als planetar fest stationierte Garnison, sowie als Stadtwache rekrutiert. Das waren in den Städten, je nach Größe, 120 bis 2400 Millizsoldaten. Diese Einheit bestand nur aus Einheimischen. So wurde eine dauerhafte Wahrung der Ordnung ohne dass Besatzungstruppen zurückgelassen werden müssten, gewährleistet. Einsätze Bei den folgenden Einsätzen handelt es sich um nennenswerte Bodenoffensiven in der Geschichte der Imperialen Armee. Sie sind in kleineren Auseinandersetzungen und großangelegten Bodenoffensiven unterteilt. Auseinandersetzungen Im Folgenden werden kleinere Auseinandersetzungen und Ereignisse der Imperialen Armee erläutert, die nicht zu Großoffensiven oder Schlachten zählen. Attentat auf Königin Apailana Nach dem erfolgreichen Stürmen des Jedi-Tempels auf Coruscant durch Einheiten der 501. Legion wurden diese mit den neuen Sturmtruppen-Rüstungen, sowie Sturmtruppen-Waffen ausgestattet und trugen nun auch offiziell den Namen ''Imperiale Sturmtruppen. Durch den Erfolg der Mission auf Coruscant wurde die 501. Legion Darth Vader persönlich unterstellt und trugen den Beinamen „Vaders Faust“. Den ersten Feldzug als Sturmtruppen erlebte die imperiale Armee unter anderem auf Naboo in der Hauptstadt des Planeten Theed, wo Truppen der 501. Legion heimlich auf den Planeten geschleust wurden um ein Attentat auf Königin Apailana zu verüben, da diese einige überlebende Jedi-Ritter der Order 66 beherbergte und mit den Methoden des Imperiums nicht einverstanden war, aufgrund vieler heimgekehrter nabooianischer Soldaten, die durch die andauernden Auseinandersetzungen im Kriegsdienst schwere Verwundungen erlitten. Einer der imperialen Scouttruppen tötete Königin Apailana mit einem Schuss seines Scharfschützengewehres, während das Imperium selbige durch Kylantha, eine den imperialen Ansprüchen genehmere Königin ersetzte. Trotz vieler Augenzeugen auf Naboo dementiert der Imperiale Rat eine solche Auseinandersetzung jemals initiiert zu haben und behelfen sich diverser Gegentheorien. Gizor Dellso Ein überlebender geonosianischer Separatist namens Gizor Dellso machte sich eine von imperialen Säuberungen übersehene Droidenschmiedefabrik auf Mustafar zu Nutze und produzierte eine ansehnliche Zahl von Kampfdroiden, Superkampfdroiden und weiteren Kampfeinheiten der ehemaligen Separatisten um diese wiederaufleben zu lassen. Gizor Dellso positionierte ein Schlachtschiff der Providence-Klasse über Mustafar und schickte den imperialen Angreifern Massen von Droiden-Jägern entgegen. Trotz der orbitalen Verteidigung gelang es der imperialen Armee auf Mustafar zu landen, Gizor Dellso zu töten und die Droidenfabrik mitsamt den Kampfdroiden mit einem orbitalen Bombardement vollständig auszulöschen. Rebellion auf Kamino Während das Imperium versuchte eine stabile Ordnung herzustellen, beschlossen einige kaminoanische Wissenschaftler aufgrund ihrer Unzufriedenheit mit den imperialen Methoden, mithilfe genetischer Abbilder der Armee der 501. Legion, die während des eigentlichen Klonprozesses 32 VSY heimlich von den Kaminoanern hergestellt und ausgebildet wurden, eine Rebellion gegen das Imperium anzuführen. Unter dem Kommando des Kopfgeldjägers Boba Fett und einem Spezialtrupp der 501. Legion konnte die Klonanlage auf Tipoca City erfolgreich infiltriert, die Klone vernichtet und das für die Herstellung benötigte Erbgut gesichert werden. Dieser Einsatz erfolgte unter imperialer Geheimhaltung und gelangte nie an die Öffentlichkeit. Imperator Palpatine beschloss, die Erbanlagen der zukünftigen Sturmtruppen durch neues, von anderen Individuen stammendes Erbgut zu ersetzen um eine derartige Rebellion ein weiteres Mal zu verhindern. Gefängnisausbruch auf dem Todesstern Einige gefangene Rebellen konnten aus ihren Gefängniszellen auf dem Todesstern entkommen und zudem einen bewaffneten Aufstand initiieren. Nach dem Ausbruch wurden einige strategische Punkte im Inneren des Todessterns von den Rebellen gesichert, unter anderem die Superlaser-Steuerungsmodule und Teile des Reaktorschachts. Nachdem der größte Teil der Rebellen zurückgeschlagen werden konnte, fanden die imperialen Sturmtruppen heraus, dass die entkommenen Rebellen Pläne des Todessterns entwenden konnten, die empfindliche Schwachstellen der Kampfstation preisgaben. Nach einigen Geplänkeln wurde der Verantwortliche des Aufstands enttarnt, ein unbekannter überlebender Jedi der Order 66. Bei dem Versuch, die Kampfstation mithilfe eines Transportschiffs zu verlassen konnte durch die Eliminierung der im Hangar verbliebenen Rebellen-Truppen und der Zerstörung des Schiffes verhindert werden. Aus einem unbekannten Grund hatten es einige Zelleninsassen geschafft, den Todesstern mitsamt Plänen zu verlassen, was natürlich später aufflog. Viele Truppen der 501. Legion wurden ausgesandt die Pläne wiederzubeschaffen, während etwa 75% der Truppen der 501. Legion an Bord des Todessterns verweilten. Überfall auf Polis Massa Die durch den Gefängnisausbruch auf dem Todesstern gestohlenen Pläne sollten sich zunächst auf dem Asteroidenstützpunkt Polis Massa befinden. Nach der erfolgreichen Infiltrierung der Asteroidenbasis stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass die Pläne sich nicht in selbiger Basis befanden. Durch diesen und weitere Sucheinsätze überlebte ca. die Hälfte der 501. Legion durch Glück und Zufall die Schlacht um Yavin und somit die Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns. Die gefundene Holodisk auf Polis Massa wurde ausgewertet und legte den Verdacht nahe, die Pläne des Todessterns befänden sich an Bord der Tantive IV. Kapern der Tantive IV Die Suche nach den Plänen des Todessterns führte Darth Vader schließlich durch das Abfangen eines Funkspruches der Rebellen auf die Schliche des Diplomatenschiffes Tantive IV, dessen Besatzung aus Prinzessin Leia Organa, Captain Antilles, sowie den Droiden R2-D2 und C-3PO und weiteren Sicherheitskräften bestand. Darth Vader kaperte das Schiff mithilfe der Devastator und führte eine imperiale Sturmtruppenelite an, die nach heftigen Gefechten mit den Sicherheitskräften das Schiff unter ihre Kontrolle bringen konnten. Leia Organa versteckte die Pläne des Todessterns im Datenspeicher des Droiden R2-D2, welcher zusammen mit C-3PO an Bord einer Rettungskapsel auf die Planetenoberfläche von Tatooine fliehen konnte. Captain Raymus Antilles wurde von Darth Vader nach einer erfolglosen Befragung getötet und Leia Organa geriet in imperiale Gewahrsam und sollte an Bord des Todessterns verhört werden. Suchtrupps auf Tatooine Nach der Flucht von R2-D2 und C-3PO an Bord einer Rettungskapsel nach Tatooine, befahl Darth Vader, welcher erkannte das die Pläne des Todessterns im Datenspeicher eines der Droiden war, einer Legion von Sandtruppen die Gegend um und in Mos Eisley zu durchsuchen um die flüchtigen Droiden mitsamt den Plänen des Todessterns aufzustöbern. Um die Suche in der Wüste um Mos Eisley voranzutreiben setzten die Sandtruppen die zuverlässigen Taurücken ein um ein schnelles Vorankommen zu gewährleisten. Nach der erfolglosen Durchsuchung einiger Cantinas in Mos Eisley und den umliegenden Gebieten, zerstörten die imperialen Truppen einen Sandkriecher der Jawas und die Hütte von Owen und Beru Lars um (unter anderem) die umliegende Bevölkerung einzuschüchtern und den Aufenthaltsort der Droiden preiszugeben, jedoch ebenfalls ohne Erfolg. Rettung von Leia Organa miniatur|Ben Kenobis letzter Kampf Da die imperialen Sturmtruppen das Heim Owen und Beru Lars, und somit auch Luke Skywalkers zerstört hatten, beschloss Luke mit Ben Kenobi den Planet Tatooine zu verlassen um nach Alderaan zu fliegen. Nachdem sie Kontakt mit dem Schmuggler Han Solo und dem Wookiee Chewbacca aufgenommen hatten und gegen einen gewissen Geldbetrag mit deren Raumschiff den Planeten zu verlassen gedenkten, wurden sie alsbald von Sturmtruppen angegriffen. Die Flucht war jedoch erfolgreich und dem Millennium Falken, das Schiff des Schmugglers Han Solo und Chewbaccas, gelang der Sprung in den Hyperraum. Als sie bemerkten, dass der Planet Alderaan nicht mehr existierte und eine große imperiale Raumstation in der Nähe war, wurden sie von deren Traktorstrahlen in einen Hangar der Raumstation, des Todessterns, gezogen. Die Gruppe beschloss Leia Organa zu befreien, die aufgrund fehlender Kooperationsbereitschaft exekutiert werden sollte von der sie aufgrund einer Holoaufzeichnung im Speicher R2-D2s wussten. Trotz der anfänglichen Skepsis Solos wurde die Rettungsaktion durchgeführt. Ben Kenobi hatte die Aufgabe die Traktorstrahl-Energiezufuhr zu unterbrechen, was ihm auch unbemerkt gelang. Unterdessen gelang es der Gruppe den Inhaftierungsblock AA-23 zu erreichen und Leia aus ihrer Zelle zu befreien (Zelle 2187). Da dies nicht unbemerkt blieb eilten auch schon die ersten Sturmtruppen herbei um die Flucht zu verhindern. Eine wilde Schießerei in den engen Gängen des Todessterns entbrannte und die Gruppe bestehend aus Leia Organa, Han Solo und Luke Skywalker konnte sich langsam zum Hangar vorkämpfen, wo der Millennium Falke stand. R2-D2 und C-3PO warteten dort bereits auf sie. Die Gruppe wurde Zeuge eines Lichtschwertduells zwischen Ben Kenobi und Darth Vader, welcher Kenobi bereits erwartet hatte. Ben Kenobi verlor das Duell und wurde eins mit der Macht. Voller Ratlosigkeit schrie Luke auf und schoss einen Sturmtruppler mit einem Volltreffer nieder. Der Gruppe gelang schließlich die Flucht vom Todesstern. Ob das Versagen der Sturmtruppen weitreichende Folgen für diese hatten, ist unbekannt. Der einzige „Erfolg“ seitens des Imperiums in dieser Auseinandersetzung, war die Niedersstreckung eines der letzten Jedi, Ben Kenobi. Imperator Palpatine auf Bothawui Im Laufe der Jahre des Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs verbündeten sich viele Planeten mit der Rebellenallianz und versorgten diese mit wichtigen Informationen über das Imperium. Einer der bekanntesten war Bothawui, welcher für seine ausgebildeten Spione bekannt ist. Imperator Palpatine landete mit einer Gruppe von Rotgardisten auf Bothawui und löschte eine ganze Siedlung der Bothaner aus, um sie vor einem möglichen Bündnis mit der Rebellenallianz zu warnen und um ihre Informationspreisgabe zu sühnen. Jener Einsatz war ein Beispiel für die Loyalität der Roten Garde gegenüber Palpatine die ihn während des Einsatzes unterstützten. Einbruch in die Archive des Imperators miniatur|links|Konfrontation mit einem Macht-Teleporter Ein weiterer bekannter Einsatz von imperialen Sicherheitskräften war das Eindringen von Tyber Zann in die Archive von Imperator Palpatine auf Coruscant um einen Zentralcode für den Zugang auf die geheimen Datenbänke des Imperators auf der Eclipse zu stehlen. Urai Fen und die Nachtschwester Silri waren ebenfalls an diesem Einbruch betätigt. Als erste Maßnahme musste Tyber Zann die Überwachungssteuerung manipulieren und kämpfte gegen drei Adepten der Dunklen Seite, welche dem Imperator unterstanden. Silri, die für die Bewachung des ausgangs vorgesehen war, missachtete ihre Anweisungen und machte sich auf den Weg in die Archive, um ein Sith-Holocron zurückzuholen. Dabei wurde sie von Rotgardisten und einem Dunklen Jedi attackiert, die Silri besiegte. Weiterhin wurde sie von Dunklen Truppen angegriffen, die sie ebenfalls zerstörte, dabei aber von den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen überrascht und eingesperrt wurde. Urai Fen, der für die Manipulierung eines Energieknotens verantwortlich war, kämpfte mit einigen Adepten der Dunklen Seite und konnte diese bezwingen und seine ihm zugeteilte Aufgabe zuende bringen. Als Urai Fen und Tyber Zann sich im Tresor des Imperators trafen um den Zentralcode sicherzustellen, fanden sie die eingesperrte Silri. Die Gruppe platzierte einige MVEs um Angriffe weiterer Dunkler Truppen abzuwehren. Bei der gemeinsamen Flucht von Silri, Tyber und Urai stellte sich ihnen ein Macht-Teleporter in den Weg, der mit Hilfe eines in der Nähe platzierten Ysalamiri-Käfigs jedoch besiegt werden konnte. Als sie die Archive des Imperators verließen, konnten sie an Bord eines dort von einem bestochenen imperialen Kontaktmann abgestellten HAVt-B5 Juggernaut fliehen. Während der Flucht stand der Transporter unter heftigem Beschuss durch Geschütztürme, wobei einige Projektile vom Laser-Abwehrsystem des Juggernaut abgewehrt werden konnten und somit die Zerstörung des Transporters und seiner Insassen verhinderte. Darth Vader und Imperator Palpatine befanden sich in der Zwischenzeit auf dem Weg zum zweiten Todesstern, kurz vor der Schlacht von Endor. Schlachten Bei folgenden Schlachten handelt es sich um großangelegte Offensiven mit erhöhtem Fahrzeug- und/oder Infanterieaufkommen, sowie imperialen Eroberungen von strategisch wichtigen Zielen. Rache des Imperiums Nach der Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns sammelten sich die verbliebenen und der Zerstörung entkommenen Flottenbestände um Yavin IV um die Flucht der Rebellenallianz aus ihrer Basis zu verhindern. Nach der Zerstörung der Rebellen-Transporter sowie der umfangreichen orbitalen Verteidigung, begann das Imperium unter massiven Bombardements die Basis der Rebellen anzugreifen. Nachdem einige strategisch wichtige Ziele eingenommen wurden, konnten die imperialen Truppen mithilfe einer speziell für den Einsatz angefertigten Durchbrecher-Bombe die Tür des Yavin-Tempels durchbrechen und eine Gruppe Rebellenanführer auslöschen. General Jan Dodonna, der sich noch im Tempel befand, beschloss anhand dieser aussichtslosen Situation sich selbst und den ganzen Tempel in die Luft zu sprengen um noch einige imperiale Truppen mit in den Tod zu reißen. General Jan Dodonna überlebte die Explosion mit schweren Verletzungen und wurde unter imperiales Gewahrsam gestellt. Letztendlich ist es der Renegaten-Staffel der Rebellen jedoch gelungen den Angriff der imperialen Truppen soweit aufzuhalten, um den Großteil der Besatzung sicher entkommen zu lassen. Schlacht von Hoth Eine der schwersten Niederlagen der Rebellen-Allianz und eine der größten Stunden der Imperialen Armee stellte die Schlacht von Hoth dar. Da die Rebellenbasis auf Yavin IV ausgelöscht wurde und die Rebellenstreitkräfte vom Imperium durch die ganze Galaxis gejagt wurden, musste ein geeigneter neuer Standort für eine neue Basis gefunden werden. Die Wahl der Rebellen fiel auf einen Planeten des Äußeren Randes, isoliert vom Einfluss des Galaktischen Imperiums: Hoth. Der durch die Zerstörung des ersten Todessterns geschürte Hass auf die Rebellion seitens Vaders, Palpatine und dem gesamten Imperium, beschlossen die imperialen Streitkräfte Suchdroiden in alle Winkel der bekannten Galaxis zu entsenden um die geheime Rebellenbasis ausfindig zu machen. miniatur|links|Die ersten Angriffswellen fügten den Rebellen schwere Schäden zu. Nachdem die Rebellenbasis entdeckt wurde, sollte ein getarnter und rascher Angriff auf die Basis erfolgen, der durch einen zu nah am Hoth-System angelegten Hyperraumaustritt der Death Squadron verhindert wurde. Admiral Ozzel, Verantwortlicher für diesen Vorfall wurde von Vader getötet, während General General Maximilian Veers die Aufgabe zuteil wurde, seine Bodentruppen zu mobilisieren und seinen Angriff alsbald zu starten. General Veers mobilisierte eine große Anzahl an Bodeninfanterie, 5 AT-ATs, 6 AT-STs und weitere Kampfläufer. Als die Bodenstreitkräfte auf dem eisigen Planeten landeten, war die Echo-Basis schon gut ausgebaut und angriffsbereit. Die ersten Angriffswellen der imperialen Streitkräfte konnten den Rebellen schwere Verluste hinzufügen, die Erkenntnis jedoch, dass die AT-AT-Läufer durch Schleppkabel zum Fallen gebracht werden konnten, ermöglichte den Rebellen und ihren Schneegleitern einen gewissen Vorteil. Viele AT-ATs konnten durch die Schleppkabel der Schneegleiter zu Fall gebracht und somit zerstört werden. Das Blatt wendete sich zugunsten der Imperialen Streitkräfte, als der Schildgenerator der Rebellen durch Veers AT-AT vernichtet werden konnte und die Echo-Basis den Angriffen der Imperialen schutzlos ausgeliefert war. Als schließlich die Evakuierung der Rebellenstreitkräfte erfolgte, landete Vader persönlich auf dem Planeten um die Situation zu analysieren. Er wurde Zeuge der Flucht des Millennium Falken und somit auch der Flucht Luke Skywalkers. Neben der Flucht des Millennium Falken konnten die Rebellen mithilfe ihrer Galofree-Transporter viele ihrer Truppen und Vorräte retten, nicht zuletzt dank der vom Imperium unterschätzten Ionenkanone, die den orbitalen Blockadering vorübergehend gefechtsunfähig machte. Unter den Bodentruppen bedeutete der Sieg eine ihrer größten Stunden, für Vader war es lediglich ein weiterer Beweis für die Unfähigkeit der kommandierenden Offiziere. Schlacht von Endor Die Schlacht von Endor war eine der verheerendsten Niederlagen des Galaktischen Imperiums. Ziel des Imperium war es, die Rebellenflotte über dem Waldmond Endor in eine Falle zu locken, um diese letztendlich mit einem einzigen Schachzug zu vernichten. Ein weiterer, dem Imperator persönlich sehr wichtiger Grund war es, den Jedi-Ritter Luke Skywalker auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht zu ziehen, um aus ihm einen Sith-Lord zu machen. Die Rebellen bekamen Informationen über einen zweiten Todesstern und planten mit einer kleinen Streitmacht, den auf Endor platzierten Schildgenerator, der die Raumstation vor Angriffen von Außen schützte, zu zerstören, um im späteren Verlauf mit Raumjägern in den Reaktorkern vorzudringen und die Station zu vernichten. Die Rebellen bekamen jedoch die Information, die Raumstation sei unbewaffnet, was von Palpatine selbst arrangiert wurde um seinem Sieg nichts mehr im Wege stehen zu lassen. Mit einer kleinen von den Rebellen gestohlenen imperialen Lambda-Klasse-Raumfähre, der Tydirium, konnten die Rebellen mithilfe eines imperialen Codes den orbitalen Verteidigungsring um Endor umgehen und mit einem Trupp angeführt von Han Solo, Chewbacca, Leia Organa und Luke Skywalker. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten und dem Verschwinden von Leia, erreichten die Rebellen schließlich ein Dorf der auf dem Planeten heimischen Ewoks, die sie erst argwöhnisch betrachteten, jedoch bald deren Verbündete wurden. Luke stellte sich den Imperialen und ließ sich gefangennehmen um seinen Vater, Darth Vader, von der Hellen Seite der Macht zu überzeugen. Vader jedoch befolgte den Befehl seines Meisters und brachte ihn auf die Raumstation, wo die Falle zuschnappte. Während auf dem Waldmond die scheinbar unterlegenen imperialen Truppen den Schildbunker nicht halten konnten, traf im Orbit inzwischen die Rebellenflotte ein. Verwunderlich war, das die imperialen Großkampfschiffe kein Feuer eröffneten, was jedoch einen weiteren Teil Palpatines Plans darstellte. Palpatine befahl einen Strahl aus der Superlaserscheibe abzufeuern und ein Rebellengroßkampfschiff zu vernichten. Während der beginnenden Raumschlacht begann sich auf Endor eine jähe Niederlage der Rebellen anzusiedeln: Die imperiale Reserve konnte den Stoßtrupp der Rebellen gefangennehmen, während sich an Bord des Todessterns ein Konflikt zwischen dem verzweifelten Luke und Vader anbahnte. Die Raumschlacht über dem Waldmond diente lediglich als Mittel zum Zweck um Luke Skywalker schneller auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht zu bringen, was Palpatine nutzte um seinen Zorn zu vergrößern. Nachdem sich auf Endor eine Niederlage der Rebellen abzuzeichnen schien, trafen die Ewoks ein um den Rebellen bei ihrer Sache zu helfen. Trotz der technologisch überlegenen Armee der Imperialen, konnten letztendlich viele AT-ST Läufer und Düsenschlitten zerstört werden und die imperialen Truppen erlitten eine schwere Niederlage. Der Schildbunker wurde letztendlich zerstört, während Vader auf dem Todesstern Luke vor seinem Tod bewahrte, da dieser nicht zur Dunklen Seite übertreten wollte und der Imperator ihn daraufhin töten wollte. Vader warf den Imperator in die Reaktorschachtöffnung des Thronsaals und erlitt dabei tödliche Verletzungen und starb bei der Flucht aus dem explodierenden Todesstern, der zuvor durch ein Jägergeschwader mithilfe des Millennium Falken am Reaktorkern schwer beschädigt wurde. Der Todesstern zerbarst in einer riesigen Explosion und stellte vorerst das Ende des Galaktischen Imperiums dar. Die verbliebene imperiale Garnison auf Endor, welche prozentoal bei etwa 70% lag, flüchtete sich in die Wälder Endors und ergriff ithilfe von Transportfähren die Flucht. Einige wurden auch von den Rebellen gefangen genommen und gefoltert. Neues Galaktisches Imperium Allgemein miniatur|Hauptwelt des Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums: Bastion Während und nach der Zweiten Corellianischen Revolte konnte das zersplitterte Restimperium, welches noch über ca. 1000 bewohnte Systeme beherrschte, wieder zu neuer wirtschaftlicher und militärischer Stärke gelangen. Nach und nach fungierte der Planet Bastion immer mehr als imperiale Haupt- und Thronwelt und besaß beachtliche Verteidigungsanlagen. Durch eine Allianz mit dem Neuen Sith-Orden unter der Führung von Darth Krayt konnte die Galaktische Allianz nach und nach destabilisiert werden. Durch das wankende politische und wirtschaftliche Verhältnis der Galaktischen Allianz die daraus resultierte, gelang es dem Imperium mit Hilfe der Sith Coruscant 127 NSY zurück zu erobern. Viele Jedi-Ritter des Neuen Jedi-Ordens wurden unter Druck des Imperiums zu hochgradig loyalen Imperialen Rittern. Durch eine Intrige erlangte der Sith-Lord Darth Krayt den Titel des Imperators und machte sich somit hochrangige Moffs und Admiräle untertan. Der einstige Imperator des Neuen Galaktischen Imperiums, Roan Fel, musste aufgrund dieser Tatsache nach Bastion fliehen, wo ihn die 501. Legion empfing und sich bereit erklärte ihm und nicht Krayt zu dienen. miniatur|links|Roan Fels loyal ergebene 501. Sturmtruppenlegion 501. Legion Die 501. Legion ist seit den Klonkriegen beibehalten worden. Um 137 NSY war sie unter der Führung von Oron Jaeger und Roan Fel loyal ergeben. Die einstige Rekrutierung der Sturmtruppen wurde durch eine strikte Wehrpflicht ersetzt, um eine ständige Anzahl an Sturmtruppen zu garantieren. Durch die Machtergreifung Krayts kam es zu einer Spaltung der 501. Legion, viele Sturmtruppen unterwarfen sich Krayts Willen, wohingegen der Rest Fel die Treue schwor. Dieser Zwist endete letztendlich in einem Bruderkrieg. Hinter den Kulissen Die imperiale Armee kann mit vielen Armeen der Menschheitsgeschichte verglichen werden. Durch das ständige Wachsen des Erweiterten Universums kommen immer mehr Truppentypen, Fahrzeuge und Waffen hinzu, die meistens an reale Gegenstücke angelehnt sind. Auch die Vorgehenstaktiken der imperialen Armee basieren auf realen Vorbildern. Zu den bekanntesten Vergleichen zählen etwa der Vergleich mit den Streitkräften der Vereinigten Staaten, aufgrund des hohen technologischen Standards beider Parteien, der Vergleich mit der Wehrmacht, aufgrund (zu einem bestimmten Teil auch fanatischer) Treue zu den jeweiligen Anführern, der modernen Ausrüstung etc. und der Vergleich mit den Streitkräften des Römischen Reiches aufgrund des elitären Aufbaus und der mit dem eigentlichen Galaktischen Imperium vergleichsweise ähnelnden Geschichte. Kultfigur Sturmtruppler miniatur|[[Strandtruppen|Sturmtruppenparodie aus dem Videospiel LEGO Star Wars II: Die Klassische Trilogie]] Durch den immensen Erfolg der Originalen Trilogie erlangten viele Filmcharaktere einen Kultstatus. Auch die imperialen Sturmtruppen sind da nicht ausgeschlossen und bildeten das Fundament für vielerlei Merchandise-Artikel, Satire oder auch kleine Gastauftritte in Comedys oder in etwaigen Star Wars-Parodien. Der Kultstatus der Sturmtruppen reicht von Merchandise-Artikeln bis zu einer realen Sturmtruppen-Gruppierung, die sich auf detailreiche Kostüme und Ausrüstung beschränken. Imperiale Armee im realen Leben miniatur|links|Mitglieder der realen 501. Legion Neben zahlreichem Star Wars Merchandise-Artikeln und Kostümen, gibt es im realen Leben eine weltweite und fanbasierte, die gesamten Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika und 21 weitere Länder (darunter 17 in Europa/insgesamt weltweit über 39 Länder, auch Deutschland) umfassende imperiale Kostüm-Gruppierung, die alljährlich an verschiedenen Star Wars Veranstaltungen teilnimmt oder selbige organisiert. Die 501. Legion ist in kleinere, nach Ländern sortierte, Garnisonen unterteilt, welche wiederum in kleinere Squads unterteilt werden. Gründer der 501. Legion ist Albin Johnson. Bei den Kostümen handelt es sich zum größten Teil um imperiale Kostüme oder um Kostüme der älteren Film-Trilogie. Neben den Sturmtruppen-Kostümen, gibt es unter anderem Rotgardisten-Kostüme, Kostüme des technischen Personals des Todessterns und Offiziers-Kostüme, welche den Leitern des jeweiligen Squads oder der Garnison vorbehalten sind. Neben Kostümen von imperialer Infanterie gibt es zudem Kostüme „Verbündeter“ wie z. B. Boba Fett oder auch Kostüme von Klontruppen. Ausgehend von George Lucas wurde zu ehren der realen 501. Legion selbiger Name für Vaders Elitelegion in Episode III - Die Rache der Sith und weiteren virtuellen Computerspielauftritten verwendet. Infanterie Die Infanterie der imperialen Armee ist an die Armeeaufteilung Napoleons angelehnt. So gibt es auch Alte, sowie Junge Garde, normale Infanteristen, Liniengrenadiere, Millizregimenter u.ä. und es existiert sogar eine Kavallerie (berittene Einheit), welche aus Lanzen und Blasterkämpfern auf Düsenschlitten bestand. Quellen * * * *''Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Erben des Imperiums *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Blick in die Zukunft *''Crimson Empire'' *''Legacy'' – Skywalkers Erbe *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Force Commander *''Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Empire at War - Forces of Corruption'' *''Rogue Squadron (Videospiel)'' *''Rogue Squadron II – Rogue Leader'' *''Rogue Squadron III – Rebel Strike'' *''The Clone Wars (Videospiel)'' *''Dark Forces'' *''Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast'' *''Jedi Knight – Jedi Academy'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Imperial Commando - Die 501.'' *''Legacy'' – Krieg * *''The Force Unleashed (Videospiel)'' }} Weblinks *Offizielle Seite der 501. Legion *Webseite der deutschen 501. Legion en:Imperial Army/Legends es:Ejército Imperial fi:Imperiumin armeija ru:Имперская армия Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Armee Kategorie:Legends